bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Number 6
The "Scarred Man" , known as No. 6 by the Villain Factory, is a member of said criminal organization and a Villain in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Appearance The Scarred Man is a young man with a fairly athletic physique, long black hair gathered in a ponytail, and a perpetual smirk on his face. His most distinctive feature is a long scar that goes diagonally across his face and over his nose, which he gave to himself as an homage to someone he admires. Personality In general, the Scarred Man has a confident and self-assured attitude, keeping calm in any situation, even when he is pointed at with a gun. He prefers to avoid confrontation at all times, choosing to flee rather than fight, but he has no problem to use violence when the situation calls for it. He also has no problems to endanger the lives of innocent people as a distraction or for his investigations with the Next-Level Villains. He can be quite vengeful, as seen when the police wound him with rubber bullets. Instead of running away, he chooses use his Quirk to take their pistols and shoot them with their own rubber bullets. He doesn’t aim to kill, rather he decides to shoot them only to seriously injure them, although he doesn’t worry about the possibility that some of them could die afterwards due to injuries. This could mean that he doesn’t like to get blood on his hands directly, but otherwise doesn’t care much about collateral damage. Scarred Man also proves to have a certain level of self-centeredness and narcissism, having things that get him out of his composure and cool. One of them is when he is injured in the face. Even receiving the slightest scratch from a foe drive him into a murderous rage. He takes the scar of his face too proudly, and thinks that another wound may ruin his looks and distract from his self-inflicted "cool, character-defining scar". The other thing that makes him very angry is seeing his plans fail. This could be verified when the heroes repel his Bombers in the attack on the Tokyo Sky Egg. Being unable to tolerate seeing his enemies triumphing, he has one of his creatures self-destruct, destroying the supporting tower to cause the Sky Egg to collapse, which would kill thousands of people. In other words, he would kill a lot of people with no remorse on a temper tantrum. Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Scarred Man possesses a high degree of physical strength, being able to lift Octoid into the air with one arm and completely shred his own outfit's arm sections from the force of his muscles. Heightened Focus: Thanks to his Quirk, the Scarred Man can see, hear and think at hyper speed. Disguise: The Scarred Man appears to be able to disguise himself as when faking working as a part-timer for Kanidoge his facial features changed to become indistinguishable from his normal ones until his deception was discovered, at which point he immediately reverted to normal. Quirk : The Quirk allows him to accelerate to extreme speeds to the point that to him it looks like everything is standing still. His limit is eight blows in an instant, though by pushing himself past his limit, he is fast enough to even more, though he hurts himself in the process. The Quirk does have a cool down time of ten seconds after using it and can only be used briefly. Super Moves *'Instant Eight': The Scarred Man delivers eight punches in an instant using his Acceleration. This is the limit he can accomplish without hurting himself. Battles & Events *Taishiro Toyomitsu & Police Force vs. Scarred Man *Scarred Man vs. Octoid References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Illegals Antagonists Category:Villain Factory Category:Underworld Dealers Category:Illegals Characters